


Rock Bottom

by Larrysband



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcoholic Harry Styles, Drug Addiction, Famous Harry, Insecure Louis, M/M, Non-Famous Louis, Rock Star Harry, Rock Star Harry Styles, Sad Louis
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrysband/pseuds/Larrysband
Summary: Louis avait une règle d’or au volant : ne jamais prendre d’autostoppeur.Il avait entendu tellement d’histoires tragiques à ce sujet que ça en était devenue une vraie source de frayeur pour lui, lorsqu’il croisait quelqu’un sûr le bord de la route il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’enfoncer son pied sur la pédale d’accélérateur, son cœur s’emballant jusqu’à ce qu’il ne l’ait dépassé de plusieurs mètres.Ce soir là pourtant, en voyant ce bouclé ténébreux totalement nu à l’exception d’une guitare cachant ses parties intimes, pointant désespérément son bras entièrement tatoué en direction de la circulation, il n’avait pu se contraindre à passer son chemin.Si seulement Louis s’était rendu compte en baissant la vitre qu’il plongeait son regard dans celui d’Harry Styles, star du rock mondialement connue pour ses déboires et relations tumultueuses, il aurait peut être réfléchi deux fois avant de laisser le bad boy s’introduire chez lui « rien que pour une nuit ».A ses risques et périls.





	1. Chapter 1

  

_Jour 1_

 

 **L** a journée avait été longue pour Louis, très longue même. A présent, il n’avait qu’une hâte : rentrer à la maison où il pourrait manger un pot de glace devant une rediffusion de Gossip Girl ou n’importe quelles autres séries stupides sur laquelle il pourrait se morfondre. Il rangea méthodiquement les dossiers du lendemain sur le bureau de son patron, et verrouilla son ordinateur avant de se diriger vers l’entrée principale où il salua rapidement Derek, l’un des veilleurs de nuit et également ami de longue date. Une fois au volant de sa voiture, il s’étira et se frotta vigoureusement le visage. Dernièrement, la fatigue ne le quittait plus et la fin prématurée de son contrat n’apaisait pas ses nuits : dans quelques jours seulement, il se retrouverait sans travail avec le poids des dettes de jeux que son ex mari lui avait laissé ainsi que le crédit de la maison sur le dos. Pour être honnête, il ne savait foutrement pas comment se sortir de cette merde. Il alluma le contact et jeta un œil à la petite pendule lumineuse au dessus du poste radio ; cette dernière affichait deux heures du matin passées. Au fond de lui, il avait l’infime espoir que ses heures supplémentaires puissent faire changer l’avis de son patron mais là encore, il faudrait un miracle et il avait depuis peu perdu foi. Après quelques minutes, il s’engagea dans la circulation avec la ferme détermination de ne plus ressasser ses problèmes, au moins pour ce soir. C’était sans compter sur celui qui se présentait maintenant à lui.

Il avait d’abord pensé à une hallucination, quelle personne saine d’esprit sortirait nue et qui plus est si tard dans la nuit ? Cependant, après quelques mètres la vision qui s’offrait à lui était on ne peut plus nette : il y avait là, sur le bord de la route, un grand brun de sa tranche d’âge abordant un air désespéré alors qu’il s’approchait, ayant surement repérer les phares de sa voiture au loin. Louis sentit son cœur battre la chamade, l’idée d’offrir son aide au garçon ne lui semblait pas particulièrement bonne, mais il n’avait pas envie de découvrir son visage en première page des faits divers demain matin. Ne voulant prendre cette décision à la légère, il ralentit en l’approchant et le détailla quelques instants : il n’avait pas l’air dangereux, ni même de vouloir faire du mal à qui que ce soit. De plus, il était quasiment impossible que l’inconnu ait une arme sur lui, mais la situation était tellement grotesque qu’elle le fit douter.

Il stationna finalement la voiture et prit une longue inspiration en ouvrant la fenêtre. Ses mains devinrent moites à l’approche de l’homme et il fut pris de violent frisons dans l’échine « Je t’accorde que la situation est surréaliste, mais je ne te veux aucun mal d’accord ? » affirma alors le garçon en s’approchant, guitare en main. Louis déglutit et hocha silencieusement la tête « De quoi as-tu besoin ? » se surprit-il à demander d’une voix tremblante « Tu es du coin ? » commença-t-il en se grattant l’arrière du crane, « parce que j’ai aucune idée d’où on est ». Louis observa ses pupilles d’un air perplexe mais dans la pénombre, il n’aurait su distinguer si l’homme était dopé « Madison, dans le Wisconsin » répondit-il. Le bouclé cracha un flot de jurons en se frottant frénétiquement le visage « C’est à genre, deux heures de Chicago c’est ça ? » hésita-t-il en abordant maintenant une mine contrite « plutôt trois quand la circulation est dégagée » bredouilla Louis en observant le visage de l’homme se décomposer. Il était beau, c’était indéniable : une peau sans impureté, une mâchoire structurée, des lèvres fines, un nez légèrement épaté, et des yeux d’un vert Hooker si précieux. Louis aurait pu l’admirer toute la soirée, même si sa nudité le mettait mal à l’aise vis-à-vis de ses propres complexes. Le garçon se décida finalement à reprendre la parole « As-tu un téléphone portable ? » « Je- Non, je n’en ai pas » articula Louis en sentant le regard curieux du brun sur lui « Quoi ? Tu n’as pas… Putain, tu parles d’une poisse » se mécontenta-t-il.

Louis avait abandonné l’idée de s’adonner aux nouvelles technologies après le départ d’Halian, alias le bassiste de l’un des groupes de pop rock les plus en vogue. Après une relation de quatre ans, celui-ci avait soudainement mis les voiles pour parcourir le monde ; Louis avait d’abord suivit ses moindres faits et gestes via le net mais lorsque le comportement d’Halian avait changé du tout au tout passant par des soirées très arrosées, des abus de drogues, des bagarres ou encore des relations à n’en plus finir, il avait pris la décision de se couper du monde pour s’obliger à ne plus penser au garçon qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Ainsi, il vivait à présent avec le minimum, autrement dit sans connexion internet ni téléphone portable, et s’était fait la promesse de ne plus jamais fréquenter de musiciens.

« Tu es toujours avec moi ? », dubitatif, Louis reporta son attention sur le jeune homme dehors « Oh, oui. Pardonne-moi, tu disais ? » reprit-il. Le brun l’observa un instant avant de secouer légèrement la tête en affichant un sourire moqueur « Est-ce qu’il y aurait par hasard des hôtels de nuit pas trop nazes par ici ? ». Louis ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois qu’il avait fréquenté un hôtel, il n’était pas d’une grande aide. Il secoua négativement la tête « Me voilà dans une merde sans fin » opina-t-il, replaçant la guitare devant lui en essayant de se cacher derrière celle-ci. Louis se rappela avoir laissé une veste à l’arrière de la voiture mais pour une raison évidente, il n’avait pas envie d’échapper à la vue qui s’offrait à lui. Il regarda une dernière fois l’horloge : elle n’était plus très loin des trois heures du matin. Il n’y avait aucune chance qu’il trouve un hôtel ou même un taxi à cette heure là. Sans réellement penser à la portée de ses paroles, Louis lui proposa de venir passer un coup de fil chez lui et sans la moindre hésitation, le brun accepta et grimpa côté passager.

***

 

« Le téléphone est ici, à côté de la bibliothèque et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit je suis à côté » indiqua Louis en faisant un geste en direction de la cuisine. Avant qu’il ne passe la porte, le brun l’interpella « Est-ce que tu aurais quelque chose que je puisse porter ? » questionna-t-il en désignant sa nudité. Louis détourna le regard en essayant tant bien que mal de contrôler l’éclat rosé de ses joues alors qu’il le contournait pour finalement se diriger vers son dressing. Le bouclé le suivit en jetant un regard particulièrement admirateur aux œuvres accrochées aux murs de la bâtisse « Elles n’ont pas de réelle valeur si ce n’est que sentimental, un ami les a peint » précisa Louis en répondant à sa question muette. Il trouva un jogging appartenant probablement à Liam et le lui tendit, ainsi qu’un tee-shirt étiré par ses nombreux lavages. Il n’avait pas beaucoup à offrir, mais c’était un minimum.

De retour dans le salon, il laissa de l’intimité au brun et se confina comme prévu dans la cuisine où il prépara deux tasses de thé noir. Il profita de ce moment de calme pour décompresser et relâcher toute la pression accumulée depuis le début de cette folle journée. Sur le plan de travail, une pile de lettres annonçant probablement de nouvelles factures s’ajoutant à celles qu’il n’avait pas encore payées. Il les observa d’un œil mauvais comme si cela pouvait soudainement les faire disparaitre, mais non elles étaient bel et bien là à le narguer. Il détourna le regard lorsqu’il aperçut dans l’encadrement de la porte la posture de son invité, maintenant débarrassé de sa guitare et couvert de ses maigres vêtements. Ce dernier s’avança en réunissant grossièrement ses cheveux dans un chignon à l’aide d’un élastique et Louis le trouva étonnement charmant ainsi. Il poussa la seconde tasse de l’autre côté de l’îlot en lui proposant silencieusement de s’asseoir, ce qu’il fit « Merci. J’ai appelé mon manageur mais sans succès alors je lui ai laissé un message vocal. Je sais que c’est beaucoup te demander mais ça te dérange si je reste encore un peu ? C’est malheureusement le seul numéro de téléphone que je connais, ça me servira de leçon » ricana-t-il amèrement en s’emparant de la tasse crachant une fine fumée blanche. Louis opina par instinct avant que ça ne fasse tilt dans sa tête « ton manageur ? » « Ouais la guitare, c’est pour ça. Je fais partie d’un groupe, on en est à nos débuts mais on assure grave » se vanta-t-il. Le sourire de Louis se crispa, évidement tous les beaux mecs qu’il rencontrait étaient musiciens : Halian, et maintenant lui. Il réalisa soudainement qu’il ne s’était pas clairement présenté alors il le fit brièvement et apprit en retour que le garçon s’appelait Harold, qu’il était anglais et qu’il approchait la trentaine « On a formé le groupe il y a quelques années, mais on commence tout juste à se faire une place, ce n’est pas comme si nous étions à la hauteur pour une tournée mondiale » Louis remarqua une pointe d’ironie dans la façon qu’Harry avait d’énoncer les choses mais ne s’en formalisa pas. Il ne connaissait ni l’homme, ni sa musique, ni son groupe ; qui était-il pour juger ?

Lorsqu’ils eurent finis leur thé, le téléphone n’avait toujours pas sonné. Il se faisait tard ou plutôt tôt alors Louis prit la décision de préparer le divan au plus confortable possible afin qu’Harry puisse s’y reposer en attendant l’appel ; quant à lui, il troqua sa chemise et son bas de costume contre un large tee-shirt et un boxer. Après s’être excusé mille fois auprès de son invité pour l’abandonner ainsi, il rejoignit sa chambre et plus particulièrement son lit où il sombra dans le sommeil de suite avec la quasi-certitude de se réveiller en un seul morceau le lendemain matin.

Cependant, son sommeil fut de courte durée. Effectivement, quelques temps après, il entendit perceptiblement son convive batifoler dans la cuisine. Il considéra tout d’abord l’idée de se rendormir et de laisser ledit Harry à son sort mais il possédait malgré ses faibles économies quelques objets de valeurs et le garçon restait un inconnu à ses yeux. Il prit donc la décision de découvrir la source de ce vacarme ; avec une difficulté étonnante il sortit de ses draps douillés et surprit Harry près du plan de travail, anormalement penché sur l’évier « Harry ? » questionna-t-il en baillant. Comme un enfant prit sur le fait, le bouclé sursauta et laissa échapper quelque chose dans le conduit d’évacuation en jurant « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » s’inquiéta Louis en s’approchant prudemment. Le brun jeta un coup d’œil septique en direction de l’évier et s’y adossa, bloquant la vue à Louis « J’avais seulement soif, désolé de t’avoir réveillé » s’excusa-t-il en affichant un sourire charmeur. Louis considéra le fait de l’interroger sur ce qu’il venait de surprendre mais il était réellement trop tôt et une confrontation matinale passait très clairement après la chaleur et le confort de son lit. Remettant son interrogatoire à plus part, il hocha simplement la tête aux dires d’Harry et le suivit prudemment du regard lorsque ce dernier s’approcha de lui « Bonne nuit Louis » murmura-t-il en déposant un rapide baiser sur la joue du mécheux, le laissant seul dans la cuisine, troublé, surpris et les joues rougies.


	2. Chapter 2

_Jour 2_

 

Louis ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu’il avait autant dormis, ça devait remonter à des mois et des mois, lorsque son travail n’était pas encore devenu sa priorité et source de troubles. Il se réveilla serein et traina de longues minutes au lit avant de calmement rejoindre la salle de bains attenante à sa chambre. Après une rapide toilette, il s’habilla et rejoignit la cuisine, téléphone en mains. Cependant, en passant dans le salon il posa ses yeux sur le divan où était soigneusement pliée une pile de draps. La soirée de la veille lui revint soudainement en mémoire. Il fit rapidement le tour de la maison mais n’y trouva aucune trace d’Harry : si ces draps prouvaient sa précédente, il avait aujourd’hui totalement disparu. Avec peine, il texta à Liam de le rejoindre et traça du bout des doigts la pliure apparente de l’oreiller sur lequel le bouclé avait dormis. Combien y avait-il de chances pour qu’un jour ils se rencontrent à nouveau ? Louis était sûr de pouvoir faire le compte d’une seule main.

***

 

« Et il s’est juste envolé au petit matin ? » s’étonna Liam après le récit détaillé que lui avait tenu Louis. Ce dernier haussa simplement les épaules et son regard se perdit à nouveau sur le divan « Connard » en conclu le châtain. Louis aurait aimé pouvoir le défendre mais après l’hospitalité dont il avait fait preuve, il s’attendait tout bonnement à autre chose qu’à la fuite du bouclé. Encore une fois, il en voulait à tous les musiciens de la planète. « Tu as pensé à faire des recherches sur lui ? » le questionna Liam en soufflant sur sa tasse de thé bouillante « tu as dit qu’il était dans un groupe, non ? » reprit-il sous le regard réprobateur de Louis. Il ne voulait pas s’aventurer sur ce terrain là, s’il avait coupé les ponts avec le net pour échapper à Halian plusieurs années auparavant, il n’était toujours pas prêt à se lancer à nouveau dans ce genre de relation à problèmes. Il connaissait parfaitement le train de vie des musiciens : tournée, sexe, drogue, alcool, et des milliers de groupies, bien qu’Harry lui ait certifié ne faire partie que d’un petit groupe montant dans le business, il ne devait certainement pas échapper à la règle.

Liam souffla de mécontentement sous le mutisme de Louis et se rendit à la cuisine pour rincer sa tasse dans l’évier « Tu sais Louis, tu ne pourras pas fuir les hommes toute ta vie » cria-t-il pour se faire entendre « Je ne fuis pas les hommes, je les fuis eux » pointa Louis en désignant implicitement les musiciens. Liam ricana et se plaignit d’un bouchon ou quelque chose dans le genre tandis qu’il batifolait dans la cuisine. Louis le rejoignit, attrapa un paquet de gâteau et s’assit sur l’îlot « Laissons mes problèmes de côté un instant et parlons plutôt des tiens. Où en es-tu avec l’étudiant ? » « Il s’appelle Seth, combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ? » grogna Liam en déplaçant les produits sous l’évier afin d’y dégager l’accès. « Peu importe, tu ne réponds pas à ma question » objecta Louis en pointant un petit beurre accusateur en sa direction « Je l’ai vu samedi dernier, il se portait bien » déclara vaguement Liam « J’en conclus que tu ne lui as toujours pas proposé de sortir avec toi » ricana le mécheux avec un sourire moqueur. Liam lui présenta son majeur et s’attelât à dévisser le coude des tuyaux de canalisation lorsque soudainement, dans une marrée d’eau et de cochonneries apparut un petit sachet en plastique. Louis se pencha pour en avoir une meilleure vision tandis que Liam l’attrapât du bout des doigts « Louis... » réprimandât-il en comprenant la composante du contenu « Qu’est-ce que… je te promets que ce n’est pas à moi » il n’en fallut pas plus pour que ça fasse tilt dans sa tête. Liam lança un regard accusateur au sachet remplit de comprimés et croisa le regard perplexe de Louis « Merde Li, je l’ai accueilli et ce putain de batard a ramené sa merde ici, » crissa ce dernier en passant ses mains tremblantes dans ses cheveux « qu’est-ce qui cloche chez moi ! »

Liam s’approcha de lui après avoir déposé la substance illicite sur le plan de travail et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule « Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu’il trimballait ça avec lui » « Il devait l’avoir caché sur sa guitare, je suppose » suspecta Louis en se traitant intérieurement d’imbécile. « L’important, c’est que tu ailles bien » clarifia Liam en lui caressant la pommette « Mais plus jamais de ça, d’accord ? Peu importe combien le prochain auto-stoppeur sera sexy, tu le laisses crever sur le bord de la route » « C’est un peu dur, même venant de toi » ricana Louis en reprenant ses esprits « Je ne plaisante pas Lou, je ne veux pas que cette situation se reproduise et que ta vie soit à nouveau en danger » le sermonna-t-il. Louis hocha solennellement la tête et lui fit la promesse qu’il attendait.

Après débat, il réussit à faire partir Liam. Il adorait le châtain, mais pour le moment il avait besoin d’espace et de calme pour remettre de l’ordre dans ses idées. Le sachet lui faisait toujours de l’œil dans la cuisine et pour une raison incertaine il décida de le garder, c’est pourquoi il le cacha dans une boite de préservatifs dans sa chambre, là où il était sûr que personne d’autre que lui ne viendrait s’aventurer. Il fit un brin de ménage dans la cuisine et tenta tant bien que mal de s’occuper l’esprit en préparant une tarte et en se plongeant à nouveau dans un bouquin de Tolstoï. Finalement, il passa un coup de fil à sa sœur Lottie et resta en ligne avec elle jusqu’en début de soirée sans jamais évoquer l’incident de la veille avec elle, il tenait à l’éloigner le plus possible de ses soucis quelles qu’en soient les sources. Lorsqu’il raccrocha, il lui fit promettre de passer le bonjour à ses sœurs ainées et de prendre soin d’elles comme elle l’a toujours fait. Enfin, n’ayant pas le cœur à la fête ni l’estomac à l’appétit, il se coucha de bonne heure et espéra que ce ne soit plus qu’un mauvais souvenir d’ici quelques jours.

***

 

_Jour 17_

 

Il n’avait pas envie d’être là. Pourtant, on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Deux semaines après l’incident, Liam avait jugé bon de le trainer à une soirée où il ne connaissait strictement personne simplement pour prendre du bon temps. Mais il ne s’amusait pas et sa seule occupation pour le moment consistait à enchainer les verres si bien que sa tête commençait à tourner. Il voulait à tout prix rentrer mais il n’était pas en état de conduire, et impossible de mettre la main sur le châtain. Il tenta de traverser le dance floor mais c’était sans compter sur la diffusion du nouveau titre de The Make, dont il n’avait jamais entendu parler, qui déchaina la majorité. Il se retrouva cerner par une avalanche de corps en sueur se trémoussant les uns contre les autres et petit à petit, Louis suffoqua en sentant le groupe se refermer sur lui. Peut-être qu’avec un peu moins d’alcool dans le sang il aurait pu s’en extirper seul, mais c’est un beau brun qui le traina à l’extérieur où il put enfin respirer convenablement « Tu te sens mieux ? Je peux appeler un médecin » s’inquiéta son sauveur. Malgré ses efforts sa vision restait trouble, impossible d’avoir une image nette de l’homme. Louis resta silencieux encore quelques secondes et refusa poliment ce que lui proposait le garçon « Je veux rentrer » s’entendit-il dire sans avoir le moindre contrôle sur sa parole « Tu veux un taxi ? » « Non, je veux Liam » bafouilla-t-il, si bien qu’il dut répéter plusieurs fois pour se faire comprendre. Le brun supporta son poids en s’aidant de sa hanche et l’entraina avec lui au cœur de la soirée « Comment il est, ce Liam ? » questionna son inconnu d’une voix rassurante « Intelligent, adorable » lista Louis en souriant bêtement. Le brun ricana de bon cœur en lui indiquant que ses attraits morales ne l’aideraient pas à le trouver, Louis compléta alors sa description par « grand, musclé, châtain et portant un tee-shirt bleu, ou gris, ou rouge ».

Ainsi, ils partirent à la recherche du garçon mais ce dernier leur tomba dessus bien avant « Louis merde, t’étais passé où ? » questionna-t-il mi inquiet mi colérique en parcourant son corps de ses mains pour s’assurer que tout allait bien. Louis se détacha de son inconnu et fondit droit sur son ami qui le rattrapa de justesse « ramène-moi à la maison » susurra-t-il en s’appuyant de tout son poids sur lui. Liam resserra son emprise sur Louis et voulu remercier l’homme qui l’avait aidé mais celui-ci avait d’ores et déjà disparu. Liam ne s’en formalisa pas et céda aux plaintes du mécheux en le conduisant à nouveau hors de cette foutue soirée. Il l’aida à s’installer sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture et prit place au volant, heureux de ne pas avoir touché à une goutte d’alcool ce soir et de pouvoir reconduire son ami en toute sécurité, comme il se l’était dorénavant promis.


	3. Chapter 3

_Jour 18_

 

Lorsque la sonnette retentit à cinq heures du matin Louis considéra faire le mort, mais des minutes d’acharnements couronnées par un mal de tête lancinant, lui-même provoqué par une forte absorbation d’alcool et assez peu de sommeil l’obligèrent à agir. Il se traina tant bien que mal jusqu’à la porte d’entrée en se cognant au passage dans quelques coins de meubles à cause de son instabilité et trouva finalement un double des clés, soupçonnant Liam d’être parti avec son trousseau. Une fois la serrure débloquée il se retrouva face à la dernière personne qu’il espérait voir, si bien qu’il crut d’abord à une hallucination « Qu’est-ce que tu… Non, ne dis rien. Si tu viens chercher ta came je m’en suis déjà débarrassé » cracha dédaigneusement Louis au bouclé en tentant de lui claquer la porte au nez. Harry réussit à maintenir l’écart et le supplia de l’écouter « Je m’en fous de ça, c’est toi que je voulais voir ». Sa respiration se bloqua sous l’effet de surprise mais il se ressaisit rapidement afin de confronter Harry « Tu m’as vu, maintenant dégage » « Louis s’il te plaît, j’ai nulle part où aller » plaida-t-il en s’appuyant sur la chambranle de la porte. Louis soupira d’épuisement et observa un instant le visage du brun « Est-ce que tu es drogué ? » questionna-t-il en se maudissant de ne pas pouvoir su reconnaitre les signes la première fois « Quelques taffes seulement, je te promets » reconnut sincèrement Harry. Après réflexion, Louis jura et laissa entrer Harry malgré ses réticences. Il le suivit au pas jusque dans le salon où il lui proposa une place dans le sofa.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici Harry ? » demanda Louis en allant droit au but. Harry tritura son jean en gardant la tête basse « Après le concert de ce soir, Mick a fait déplacé une soirée dans ma suite à l’hôtel, le genre de soirées interminables qui t’envoient en désintox » commença-t-il en attisant la curiosité de Louis « Il y avait toutes ces substances, tout ces gens autours de moi que je ne connais ni d’Adam ni d’Eve et j’ai réalisé l’artifice de tout ça » déclara Harry d’un ton sans faux semblant « Je vis dedans depuis la formation du groupe mais ça ne m’avait jamais semblé si terne, si factice, si loin de moi. J’ai réalisé que je ne voulais pas de tout ça alors j’ai refusé ce qu’on me tendait et j’ai conduit jusqu’ici ». Il s’arrêta net et osa enfin croiser le regard du mécheux, ce dernier laissé sans voix. Des secondes passèrent, des minutes même où ils ne firent rien d’autre que de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ; puis une teinte rosée apparue sur les joues du bouclé « Dis quelque chose s’il te plaît » supplia-t-il en torturant à présent le bas de son tee-shirt. Louis sortit soudainement de sa léthargie et proposa au bouclé dans l’immédiat de regarder une cassette avec lui. Harry se moqua ouvertement du manque de technologie dans la maison mais accepta l'offre. Ils s’installèrent alors devant l’un des films cultes adaptés par Stephane King, à chaque extrémité du canapé trois places du mécheux, et ne dirent plus un mot après la fin du générique introducteur de la cassette.

« Cet acteur est génial » souffla Harry en observant Michael Clarke Duncan dans le rôle de John Coffey. Louis hocha légèrement la tête, confirmant ses dires « l’un des meilleurs ». La fatigue se faisait d’ores et déjà ressentir chez le bouclé, mais il ne voulait pas rater une miette de La ligne verte. Il avait vu de nombreux films mais pour une raison inconnue, celui-ci était à son grand damne passé au travers des mailles du filet. Pourtant, Harry ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu’il avait ressentie autant d’émotions aussi contradictoires en regardant une simple réadaptation. Malgré les allures fantastiques dont il n’était pas particulièrement adepte, ce chef d’œuvre représentait un trésor d’humanité et de tendresse. Harry était en admiration devant les nombreuses qualités scénaristiques, les réflexions apportées sur la notion de justice et de peine capitale ainsi que plus généralement, la beauté de la morale de l’histoire. C’était incroyablement bluffant, bouleversant et poignant. Ils n’en étaient encore qu’à quelques bonnes minutes de la fin, mais Harry était déjà certain qu’il n’en ressortirait pas sans y laisser un bout de lui-même. Quelque chose d’indéfinissable lui restait en travers la gorge, un sentiment d’abus, de cruauté, d’injustice envers cet homme au grand cœur, à la sincérité et loyauté exemplaire que l’on accusait à tord pour sa couleur de peau charbonneuse. Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi consterné. Enfin, la scène de dernière volonté défila. S’il lutta quelques instants pour ne pas laisser ses larmes coulées, le déroulement de l’exécution ne le laissa pas de marbre et ses joues furent zébrées par de petites perles salées.

Enfin, le générique de fin défila. Il fallut encore quelques minutes à Harry pour se remettre de ses émotions en prenant de longues inspirations avant de finalement faire face à Louis mais contrairement à ses attentes, il découvrit le châtain endormi, blotti contre l’accoudoir du canapé. Un sourire tendre et quelque peu moqueur s’étira sur ses lèvres. Il s’approcha de lui et caressa doucement la pommette du brun en l’appelant « Tu es mort de fatigue, vas te coucher » susurra-t-il. Louis grogna de mécontentement, ouvrir très légèrement ses yeux et agrippa de sa petite main le poignet d’Harry « Ca va. Reste encore un peu » quémanda-t-il. Malgré sa supplication, le bouclé l’aida à se lever en ricanant et lui servit de support jusqu’à dans sa chambre où Louis s’effondra brusquement sur son matelas, toujours accroché à Harry qui se rattrapa de justesse à la tête de lit. Suspendu bizarrement au-dessus du mécheux, il considéra rapidement ses options et décida que peut-être il était plus convenable qu’il s’en aille dès à présent. Cependant, Louis en avait décidé autrement « S’il te plaît » murmura-t-il. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu’il lui demandait, ni même si il était conscient de le faire mais Harry s’accroupie à ses côtés et s’approcha de lui. Un regard échangé confirma ses suspicions. Il lui offrit un baiser simple, doux et attendrissant. Aucune allusion sexuelle, aucune passion déchirante : rien que de la bienveillance et de la tendresse. Après réflexion, il s’installa de l’autre côté du lit, proche du mécheux qui ne tarda pas à trouver le sommeil dans un confort qui n’était pas des moindres.

Le réveil fut cependant beaucoup plus affligeant, notamment lorque Louis découvrit le pass concert laissé sur sa table de chevet accompagné d'une très belle somme d’argent « pour la nuit passée à ses côtés ».


End file.
